Printing devices often include toner cartridges that affix toner onto paper or other types of media. Typically, the toner cartridges need to be replaced to replenish the toner supply in the printing device. Toner cartridges may be manufactured in many geographical regions. For example, toner cartridges may be manufactured in the United States or in other regions (e.g., Europe or Asia, etc.). Printing devices may also be manufactured in numerous geographical regions. To reflect the particular region in which a printing device was manufactured, the printing device may electronically store data that identifies the geographic region. Toner cartridges may also store data to identify their region of manufacture. For proper operation between some printing devices and some toner cartridges, both data sets need to match. For example, if a user inserts a toner cartridge (manufactured in one region) into a printing device (manufactured in another region), the printing device may not operate properly with the toner cartridge.